My Only Hope
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: for the past 5 years Chihiro's parents blamed her for them not making it to there house on time and begun to neglect her. The only thing keeping her sane are the memories of her friends in the spirit world. Everyday she hopes for a chance to be with them again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started writing this in my creative writing class that I had last year. (I'm now in advanced creative writing.) The prompt was hope. I did the best I could in our 15 minute time frame. I let you know where I ended in class. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited Away I wouldn't be posting this on FanFiction, nor would I be a teenage girl.**

* * *

I hate it here!

Ever since we were stuck in the spirit world for a week my parents have no memory of it at all and they blame me for us being late to our new house.

I'm an outcast at school since all I do is read and draw.

What I draw the most is Haku, in either his dragon or human form.

I also Rin [1], Kamaji, the susuwatari, Boh, No-Face, Zeniba, and Yubaba a lot.

I miss them all so much.

Every so often I get letters from them.

They are mostly from Haku and Rin, I have quite a few from Zeniba and No-Face, a few from Kamaji, and some from Boh and Yubaba. She only sends letters to me when Boh does because he doesn't know how to write yet so she just writes what he wants to say and adds something from that she wanted to add (she is surprisingly nicer now). I always write back.

I leave my letters on my dresser because that is where I find the ones from them.

One night I had woken up and I could have sworn I saw some of the susuwatari on my dresser. Some of them waved at me and I waved back, not entirely sure if I was dreaming or not.

Those letters are the only things that are keeping me from going crazy.

It has been 5 years since I saw them.

Every year I have gotten some gifts from them on my birthday and Christmas. No-Face and Zeniba send hairbands and baked goods, from Rin, Yubaba, Boh, and Kamaji I get art supplies. A few years ago I got a susuwatari from Kamaji, I named her Ichigo. Haku gave me beautiful clothing and jewelry, which I hide from my parents. My favorite is a midnight black kimono that has an emerald colored obi and has a white dragon with a forest green mane curling itself on the fabric (the head is on my right shoulder in the front and the tail is at the bottom hem in the back). When I wear it the dragon looks like it's hugging my waist, it always looks like it shifting a little there even when I'm not moving, and is smiling at me.

(**A/N: this is where the stuff I already ends wrote and the new stuff begins**)

When I look out my window I can see all the way to the gate that leads to the spirit world and far beyond the gate.

I can see the boats that carry the spirits, the food stalls, the bathhouse (I even see smoke coming from the vent that leads to Kamaji and the boiler room), sometimes the train, and if I'm lucky I can see all the way to Zeniba's cottage, sometimes I see her and No-Face working in her garden.

Sometimes, late at night, if I look out my window and the sky is clear I see something long and white with a little bit of green at the top fly across the sky. I know deep in my heart that it's Haku.

One night I snuck through my window to sit on the roof to enjoy the bright stars and full moon. As I watched the sky I saw him. He was close enough so I could almost see him clearly, I could see his outline and some of his features. I think he saw me because he stopped for a moment. I waved at him with a huge smile on my face. I wanted to call his name, but I didn't want to wake my parents. He bowed his head when I waved. I heard one of my parents get up so I had to go back into my room. I whispered a goodbye to Haku. I know he heard me.

That was 2 weeks ago.

I really want to see all of them again.

My parents are leaving for a cruise in a few days, maybe I can try to get back then.

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you liked this first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I appreciate the feed back, unless your feedback are flames.**

**[1] This is Lin's original name, at least the name she is listed under on this site.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I hope you all like it. I would like to thank **SAK00** for reviewing the first chapter. You really made me feel great about this story. Oh, and just encase any of you are wondering what kind of neglect Chihiro is receiving her parents, it's emotional neglect. Just thought I should clear that up. Oh, and because of the letters, all of Chihiro's spirit friends know her real name but some will choose to call her Sen because that is what they are used to calling her.**

_thought_

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Chihiro could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Chihiro: Sure, Julia does not own Spirited Away or any of it's characters.**

**Me: Thanks.**

* * *

My parents left a few hours ago for their cruise.

I've been packing my things since the left.

I have to make sure I have everything I need.

I'm taking all my clothes and accessories,books, laptop, phone, Ipod, Nintendo DS, shoes, art supplies, drawings/paintings, movies, and plush toys. I'm also bringing some water and snacks for the walk.

_Thank goodness I have a lot of bags to put these in and a wagon to carry it all._

Once I made sure I have everything and that the note for my parents is on the kitchen counter, I put my stuff in my wagon and start walking towards the forest.

The way to the gate is a long one, but not unbearable.

I reach the gate after about 2.5 hours.

_Finally! Good thing I found it right after I finished off my water and snacks._

Taking a deep breath, I walk through the gate.

It takes a few minutes, but I finally reach the other side.

Careful not to let any of my things fall, I run across the area where the river will be and up the steps until I reach where the food stands are.

I step onto the bridge where I first saw Haku.

The train goes by and brings memories with it.

After the train passes is when I notice that the lanterns a starting to light. I even notice a few spirits that are already here.

I start walking the way I went last time when I went to the boiler room for the first time.

Being extra careful with my things, I made my way down to the boiler room and Kamaji.

Ichigo, who had been napping in my pocket, made her way to my shoulder and started to squeak, which made me smile.

"Excited?" I ask her.

She squeaks even more.

"Ok, ok. Just calm down."

She squeaks on last time before heading back to my pocket.

When I reach the boiler room I open the door and slowly walk in.

_I hope Kamaji recognizes me._

Once I reach where Kamaji is sitting, I stand there and wait for him notice that I'm here.

The susuwatari noticed me and start to crowd around me and start squeaking/squealing like crazy.

"HEY YOU LITTLE RUNTS! GET BACK TO WORK!" Kamaji yells at them.

I try, but fail at holding back my laugh. This catches Kamaji's attention.

*****"A human. What are you doing here?" He asks.

I put on a fake sad face.

"I can't believe you forgot your granddaughter.**[1]**" I say with mock sadness, but then I start to laugh a little.

"Chihiro?" He asks.

I nod my head.

The next thing I know Kamaji is down from the thing he sits up on when he is working (**A/N: I have know idea what that thing is.**) and envelopes me in a hug. Of course I hug him back.

"It is great to see you. Why didn't you send a letter saying you were coming?" Kamaji asks me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I say with a huge smile.

I notice a look of concern on his face.

I look at my arm and notice it is see through.

"Oh" is all I say.

"Kamaji, meal time!" I hear Rin say.

"Thanks for actually leaving your bowl out this ti-" Rin stops talking when she notices me.

"S-sen? Is that you?" She asks me.

I nod my head.

The look on her face tells me that she notices that I'm disappearing.

Quickly, she what looks like chicken from Kamaji's food and shoves it in my mouth.

"Thanks." I say after eating the food.

"You dope! Do you know how worried I was when I saw you disappearing?" She asks as she envelopes me in a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry Rin. I kinda just got here and I wanted to surprise you guys, so I came down here. Oh, and I can't breath." I say to her.

"Oops. Sorry Sen. I guess I' just really happy to see my little sis." She says as she lets go of me and feeds the susuwatari.

I laugh a little and watch as the creatures scramble to get their food.

_Those little guys are so funny._

After the feeding, and saying good bye to Kamaji, Rin takes me to the top floor to see Yubaba.

"Who knows, we might run into dragon boy on the way there" Rin teased when we left the boiler room, which makes me blush a little.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hope you liked the chapter.**

***I know stuff similar like this part has been done before, but I don't care.**

**[1] in case anyone forgot Kamaji called Chihiro his granddaughter in the movie**

**Please review, follow, favorite. Flame and I will send No-Face after you!**

**PEACE OUT BITCHES!**


End file.
